Recently, Device to Device (D2D) service for communication between devices through a direct communication link without network entity such as base station has been introduced.
A User Equipment (UE) supporting D2D service acquires synchronization with neighbor devices, performs device discovery at a preconfigured time with a preconfigured resource, and collects device information from devices found during device discovery. The device information may include device identifier, interest, application program information, and the like.
As described above, the devices supporting D2D service performs device discovery at the preconfigured time using the preconfigured resource. The device supporting D2D service platforms generates a Connection Identifier (CID) for establishing a connection with a target device. However, if a plurality of devices attempts connections simultaneously, a problem of frequency overlapping in generation of a CID may be caused.
There is therefore a need of a method for generating CID efficiently while reducing power consumption of the UE.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.